


Sharing is Caring

by cheesepotations



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, hangyul makes a cameo, i couldn’t decide between weishin or seungseok so wHOOP, mario kart is mentioned, there’s no romance mentioned but it’s hinted so go off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepotations/pseuds/cheesepotations
Summary: They have a nice arrangement, the three of them.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped and this came out oops
> 
> Also this was written all at once on my phone so sorry for mistakes

It was with great difficulty that Seungyoun was able to get the dorms empty for them. It was during one of their breaks, so thankfully a lot of the members, especially the younger ones, were away to visit families. Seungwoo was off to visit Victon, so there was only Yohan and Hangyul left at the time. Seungyoun only got them to leave by handing them his wallet and only asking to spend less than 200,000 won. He expected them to spend at least 500,000, but he was willing to pay for the night alone with Wooseok. 

And Jinhyuk.

  


It was a nice arrangement they had made. Seungyoun had heard from Jinhyuk that he and Wooseok had a friends with benefits type thing going on back in UP10TION, and even still going into Produce. Seungyoun had asked Wooseok himself but he had only laughed and said “what? Want in?”

It had been pretty experimental in the early days of X1, what with Jinhyuk not even there, but they worked around it. Wooseok and Jinhyuk met up occasionally, Wooseok usually opting to stick with Seungyoun since it was more convenient for him. But sometimes their schedules aligned and the three were able to meet together.

Seungyoun thought it would be weird at first, basically sharing a fuckbuddy with one of his friends, said fuckbuddy also being his friend, but it worked out well. They shared nicely, and Wooseok very much liked being shared.

  


The tension in the dorms weighed heavy around him and Wooseok while they waited for Jinhyuk to arrive. They could start without him, sure, but it was clear from the beginning that Jinhyuk was the one in charge and Seungyoun honestly didn’t mind it, Wooseok _ definitely _not minding it. It was slightly strange at first to Seungyoun, watching the usually headstrong Wooseok submit to easily to Jinhyuk, the younger clearly enjoying kneeling and lying wherever Jinhyuk ordered him to. Not gonna lie, Seungyoun enjoying watching it. 

Wooseok was clearly tense when Seungyoun saw him in their little kitchen when he was getting some water. A good kind of tense, thought. An excited tense.

“I don’t know if we have enough food for breakfast tomorrow.” Wooseok broke the silence.

Seungyoun chuckled. “I don’t think you need to worry too much about that. You probably won’t be waking up until tomorrow evening.” 

Wooseok turned to him, hearing the smirk in his voice. “Oh?” He said, teasing. “You think so?”

“I know so.” 

The two stared at each other for a few moments, the tension between them electric. Seungyoun was about half a second away from bending Wooseok over the kitchen counter before there was a knock on the door.

_ Fucking finally. _

Seungyoun went to answer the door, opening it to a smiling Jinhyuk. He looked innocent enough, but he could see when he glanced behind Seungyoun and caught a glimpse of Wooseok that hunger in his eyes. It quickly disappeared when he turned his attention back to Seungyoun. 

“I brought Mario Kart.”

Seungyoun knew what he was doing. Jinhyuk liked to tease, draw things out far longer than they needed to be. Wooseok got impatient very quickly, something Seungyoun noticed early on in their relationship. He would start to squirm if Seungyoun took too long preparing him, whine if he was thrusting too slow, and even outside of sex was willing to push his buttons and tease him just enough to get Seungyoun hard before turning his attention to something or someone else, leaving him alone. 

It was a delicate push and pull between Wooseok and Jinhyuk. Wooseok would push, asking for more and more, subtly trying to push Jinhyuk or Seungyoun to snap and just _ fuck him already _, hard and fast like he liked it. Jinhyuk, however, always denied him. He loved watching Wooseok’s pristine appearance fall apart as he was forced to wait a little longer for what he wanted. Jinhyuk really loved watching Wooseok beg. 

Seungyoun wasn’t able to do that. His dick was a lot stronger than his willpower and he almost always gave in to what Wooseok wanted. It was nice, definitely, fucking where ever and whenever he wanted. There were several surfaces they had christened in the dorm that the other members could never know about. But he had to admit, Wooseok did look absolutely stunning when he begged for them, flushed and panting, tears in his eyes, all words gone except for their names and the occasional weak “_ please” _. He had to commend Jinhyuk for basically having the resolve (and stamina) of a god.

It’s what he was doing now, playing video games with Seungyoun when they all knew damn well why he was over at the dorms. Wooseok hovered between the kitchen and his room, not to subtly glancing over to them constantly to see if they were going to actually _ do _something soon.

Seungyoun had asked him when they started their second tournament, Jinhyuk only smiling. “It’s best to start when he’s desperate.”

Even Seungyoun himself was starting to get a little impatient as they went into the fourth tournament. His dick would twitch every time Wooseok passed by, which was at least once every race, and it was really hindering his performance. And Jinhyuk had clearly noticed.

“Wooseok, come here.”

It was funny, really, watching Wooseok nearly trip over himself hurrying to the couch as soon as Jinhyuk called for him. 

“Yeah?” His voice was unsteady and he was already a little flushed, but his clothes looked fine, so he hadn’t touched himself yet. Seungyoun didn’t bother looking to check if he was hard, not risking any more distractions.

They were entering the third race of the tournament, Jinhyuk having won the first two rounds.

“How about this,” he turned to Seungyoun, “whoever wins this tournament gets to fuck him first.”

Seungyoun straightened up. Fucking Wooseok after he’s already come and is oversentitive was very enjoyable, but he didn’t want to have to wait until Jinhyuk was done to have his turn. While it would be lovely to watch Jinhyuk fucking Wooseok six ways to sunday, he always took forever to come. 

“Deal.”

Jinhyuk nodded and the two turned back to the game, ignoring Wooseok who was already starting to get fidgety, clearly not wanting to wait any longer.

Seungyoun’s attention was now solely on the screen. They were playing with AI, so not only did he have to look out for Jinhyuk, but six other cockblocking assholes. 

He was so focused on trying to get past Jinhyuk who was currently in first place that he barely noticed Wooseok moving to the front of the couch. He felt Jinhyuk shift around a bit on the couch, but he was still holding onto his lead.

As by were going around a bend, though, he heard Jinhyuk let out a soft “_ fuck” _ before falling off the side of the track. In his few second lead Seungyoun glanced over to see what was happening. 

Jinhyuk has his pants and boxers tugged down just enough to have his cock out, probably why he had moved a bit, which had Wooseok’s hand wrapped around it and stroking it lightly. Seungyoun had to tear his eyes away before falling off the track himself.

Jinhyuk had recovered by the time he was revived, right behind Seungyoun despite the handjob. 

Thankfully, Seungyoun was able to maintain his lead for the rest of the race, finishing in first while Jinhyuk had slipped to fourth, leaving them both tied at 39 points each. 

Jinhyuk glanced down at Wooseok kneeling between his legs, looking smug. “You want to play like that, baby boy?”

Wooseok shuddered at the pet name before nodding. 

“Fine. But no hands on me. If you want to, feel free to touch Seungyoun, I’m sure he’s feeling left out.”

Seungyoun was torn between telling him no, he’d actually like to win this time, and pulling his cock out for Wooseok already. Wooseok looked up at him with expectant eyes, folding his hands behind his back as he leaned in to give Jinhyuk’s cock an experimental lick. 

_ Fuck. _He can’t lose to Jinhyuk while the man was getting his dick sucked, that would be pathetic.

He didn’t answer Jinhyuk, just turning his attention back to the final race. 

Seungyoun tried his very best to ignore what was going on next to him but it was nearly impossible to ignore the soft sucking sounds and whimpers coming from Wooseok. He wasn’t doing too well, all too distracted by watching Wooseok’s head bob up and down. Jinhyuk wasn’t doing much better, though. 

It seemed like he had enough though when he sat in seventh place while Seungyoun was in fifth. He fell off a corner once more before grabbing onto Wooseok’s hair, forcing him down until his entire cock was buried in his throat. “_ Stay.” _

Wooseok moaned around the length in his mouth but didn’t move, staying still with his hands still obediently held behind his back. Seungyoun had turned to watch the movement, hypnotized by the small tears forming at the corner of Wooseok’s eyes as he struggled to breathe through his nose. He didn’t pull back and Seungyoun could clearly see the bulge in his pants from where he was sitting. 

He was so engrossed in the sight he didn’t notice he fell off the track until he heard Yoshi scream as he fell.

They finished the race in tense silence. Seungyoun ended in seventh place, Jinhyuk behind him in dead last. 

They both dropped their controllers, looking down at Wooseok. Jinhyuk pulled him back again, watching him gasp for breath, drool and precum covering his lips. 

“You were playing dirty, didn’t you?” Jinhyuk spoke up.

Wooseok looked too dazed to answer at this point, face flushed and eyes unfocused. 

“Naughty boy.” 

He didn’t seem upset at his loss, content on watching as Seungyoun grabbed at Wooseok, yanking him up for a kiss. 

He could still taste Jinhyuk on Wooseok’s lips but he didn’t care, not when Wooseok was grabbing at his shirt and clinging to him like a lifeline. He stood up, dragging Wooseok with him as he and Jinhyuk walked to the bedroom.

Jinhyuk pulled Wooseok out of his grip as soon as they got inside the room, practically flinging him onto the bed before crawling over him. Seungyoun, despite winning, just took the opportunity to strip.

“You were being very bad back there, cheating and trying to get Seungyoun to win, weren’t you?” Jinhyuk’s tone, despite teasing, held no room for argument. 

Seungyoun, undressed by now, crawled onto the bed and over to the two of them. Wooseok nodded, actually looking sheepish despite the confident from before.

“What a bad boy. You like how Seungyoun doesn’t tease you like I do? Doesn’t make you _ beg _for it?”

Wooseok nodded again, looking over at Seungyoun with hunger in his eyes that had his dick hardening even more.

Jinhyuk pulled back, standing up to take off his own clothes before motioning to Seungyoun to take off Wooseok’s. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let Seungyoun have his victory, but you’ll still be begging for it. Trust me.” 

Seungyoun couldn’t deny that he wasn’t affected by his voice. He grabbed for the lube in the bedside drawer once Wooseok was finally naked. He was about to situate himself between his legs before Jinhyuk came over and rolled Wooseok onto his front, holding him down with a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Hands behind your back.” Jinhyuk ordered. 

Wooseok obeyed, folding his hands behind his back which Jinhyuk grabbed. Seungyoun watches as he used his belt to fasten his wrists together before letting go and sitting back, leaving him once again to Seungyoun.

“That’s for cheating. No touching either of us, and no touching yourself.”

Wooseok groaned, flexing his hands against the bind but Seungyoun could see in his eyes how much he loved it. He liked feeling powerless.

Seungyoun uncapped the lube, pouring some onto his fingers before pressing one up against Wooseok’s hole, not warming it up. Wooseok squirmed, letting out a small whine but still pushing his hips back against his finger.

“Needy little slut, aren’t you?” It was Seungyoun this time who spoke up. He usually left the talking to Jinhyuk who enjoyed teasing Wooseok, but he couldn’t help himself from commenting on Wooseok’s neediness.

He could hear Jinhyuk chuckle from where he had settled, hand lazily stroking his cock as he watched Seungyoun finger Wooseok.

Wooseok moaned, pressing his face into the sheets as Seungyoun slid in a second finger, scissoring them and pressing them against his walls. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, clearly wanting to grab onto _ something, _ but not wanting to disobey Jinhyuk and his punishment. 

After adding another finger and stretching him some more, Seungyoun couldn’t wait anymore. He sat up on his knees, coving his cock in lube before pulling Wooseok up by his hips so that he was face down ass up on the bed, his cock nestled between his cheeks.

He took a second to tease, rubbing his length up and down, letting it get caught on his hole before pulling back again. Wooseok whined, pushing his hips back against his cock again. 

“Needy slut.”

Seungyoun pushed in slowly, eyes transfixed on the way his cock disappeared into Wooseok’s body. Wooseok cried out at the intrusion before moaning as he was filled. Seungyoun stopped once his hips were flush against Wooseok’s ass, letting him adjust to the feeling and also trying to ward off his own orgasm. No matter how many times they have sex, he can’t held but feel like a teenager ready to blow his load after a couple thrusts every time he enters Wooseok. 

While the two were distracted, Jinhyuk moves along the bed before settling in front of Wooseok’s face. He slides his fingers through his hair before trailing them down the side of his face, eventually cupping his chin to lift Wooseok’s face to look at his. It was a little difficult given that Wooseok didn’t have his hands to hold him up but Seungyoun helped, grabbing onto his bound wrists and pulling him up enough to look at Jinhyuk, also pushing his cock deeper inside of him.

“He feel good inside of you, baby boy? Fill you up like you want?” 

Wooseok nods. Seungyoun can’t see his face, but he knows what he looks like. His mouth slightly parted, panting (and if he’s desperate enough, drooling), cheeks red, eyes glazed, skin shiny with sweat.

“You gonna make him feel good? Reward him for winning?” 

Wooseok nodded again, letting out a soft moan that almost sounded like a ‘_ yes’ _ but was still breathy.

“I’m feeling left out, you know.” Jinhyuk pouts. Seungyoun’s gaze falls to Jinhyuk’s dick which looks painfully hard at this point, but the man shows no sign of discomfort. 

Seungyoun groans at the sight, his hips bucking forward instinctively, making Wooseok gasp. “How about you finish what you started?” Seungyoun asks.

Jinhyuk’s eyes darken with want as he looks down at Wooseok’s face. “Yeah, how about that….” Seungyoun couldn’t see it, but he knew Jinhyuk was coaxing Wooseok’s mouth open with no resistance. 

Seungyoun pulled out a few inches, pushing in slowly, building up a soft rhythm to keep him from going crazy as he watched Jinhyuk wrap a hand around his cock and hold it in front of Wooseok. He did his best not to jostle Wooseok, holding him still while Jinhyuk guided his cock into Wooseok’s waiting mouth. 

Seungyoun bottoms out just as Jinhyuk does and Wooseok moans, muffled by the cock in his mouth. He’s trembling, hands grabbing at nothing, but he makes no move to pull away. 

Jinhyuk groans suddenly, hips pushing forward in response to what Seungyoun assumes is Wooseok swallowing around him. He grinds his hips in as well, matching pace.

“What a slut, huh? Not satisfied until you’re stuffed with cock on both ends?” Jinhyuk teases.

Wooseok doesn’t respond, can’t respond, only moans and whines as both Seungyoun and Jinhyuk begin thrusting. They don’t talk, but they both time their thrusts to match the other’s, pushing and pulling out together. 

Seungyoun sets the pace, though. After waiting all day and having to sit through the game, he’s desperate. He moves with fast, hard thrusts that shift Wooseok’s whole body up the bed, forcing Jinhyuk’s cock deeper down his throat. 

He eventually lets go of Wooseok’s wrists, using both hands to hold onto his hips as he pounds into the smaller body. Jinhyuk holds up Wooseok’s head, one hand gripping his hair tight. He’s stopped moving, just letting the force of Seungyoun’s thrusts move Wooseok up and down his cock. He can hear Wooseok sucking, knowing that despite getting fucked as hard as he is, he’s still focused on making sure Jinhyuk feels good. 

Seungyoun is a little jealous that Jinhyuk gets to see Wooseok’s face as he fucks him. He’s probably crying at this point, tears sparkling on his cheeks, red lips stretch around his cock. But he’ll get to see him when Jinhyuk has his turn, see Wooseok’s fucked out face as the older absolutely wrecks him.

As he gets closer to his orgasm he speeds up, snaking an arm around Wooseok to grab at his cock. He was planning on jerking him off in time with his thrusts, getting them to climax together, but he finds him already sticky with cum, but still hard. _ Fuck. _

“Already came, a-and still begging for more?” Seungyoun teases, despite seconds from falling apart himself. He sees as Wooseok tries to nod as best he can, but settles on moaning as loud as he can when Seungyoun angles his thrusts to hit his prostate hard, having only hit it sporadically just to tease him more.

He lets go of Wooseok’s cock, the knowledge that he already came untouched enough to drive him over the edge as he comes. He pulls his hips back before pushing himself deep inside Wooseok as he spills inside of him. 

They stop for a second to breathe before Seungyoun pulls out. Jinhyuk pulls back as well, letting Wooseok fall back onto the sheets in a daze. Seungyoun can’t help himself, reaching out to grab at Wooseok’s gorgeous thighs as he watches his own come leak from his hole.

Wooseok whines as soon as he realizes what he’s doing, attempting to cover himself with his bound hands in embarrassment.

“So pretty…”

Wooseok tried to roll over to look at Seungyoun but only makes it to his side before Jinhyuk grabs him, pulling him up into a sitting position, his back pressed against Jinhyuk’s front.

Seungyoun finally gets to see his face and his dick nearly springs back to life at the sight. Just as he expected, Wooseok had tear stains on his cheeks, sparking in the low lights of their room. His chest was rising and falling with his pants, flushed down to his nipples. His cock was still hard, still shiny with his own come and Jinhyuk reaches around to grab it. Wooseok’s eyes fall shut as he gasps at the touch, turning his head to bury it in Jinhyuk's shoulder. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, I still have my turn.”

Jinhyuk was still hard and Seungyoun was beyond impressed. He was still shocked that he didn’t come during their game of Mario Kart.

Wooseok nodded, his eyes still closed but he bucks up into Jinhyuk’s hand. Before moving, Jinhyuk turns his head to press a soft kiss on Wooseok’s cheek, something so tender unlike their previous actions.

“Color?” Jinhyuk whispers. 

“Green.” Seungyoun could barely hear Wooseok’s soft reply, instead reading his lips. 

Jinhyuk smiles at the reply, pulling Wooseok closer to him and angling their hips together.

Seungyoun sits back and watches as Jinhyuk positions his cock against Wooseok’s hole, still leaking his come before pushing in slowly. They both moan but Wooseok’s voice is hoarse, likely from being stretched around a cock the entire night.

It’s slow at first, almost tender, the way that Jinhyuk moves against Wooseok. One of his hands is wrapped around Wooseok’s hips, pressed against Wooseok’s stomach, holding him in place as he thrusts. The other is up at his jaw, tilting his head enough so the two can kiss. 

It feels so intimate, so much so that Seungyoun almost feels like he should look away and give them privacy. But his dick is slowly hardening again, getting ready for another round, so Seungyoun watches.

It’s only after a while do they pull away from each other. Jinhyuk opens his eyes and turns to Seungyoun, smiling with a dark look in his eye. Seungyoun was pretty much content with them having forgotten about him, but now, after that look, he was itching for more.

“Enjoying the show?” Jinhyuk asks.

Wooseok, seemingly now remembering Seungyoun is there, peeks out from his hiding spot against Jinhyuk’s shoulder and looks at him. He’s letting out soft whines as Jinhyuk pushes into him, his mouth parted as he gasps. Seungyoun is entranced.

Suddenly, Jinhyuk moves his arms from where they previously were against Wooseok’s body, bringing them to the back of his thighs before hoisting him up, spreading his legs wide before Seungyoun. Jinhyuk is holding him up now and he sink further onto his cock, moaning loudly as he does so.

Seungyoun’s heart almost stops. Wooseok is flushed, panting, spread wide open for him to see. His dick is still hard, leaking precum and mixing with his previous come forming a small puddle beneath him. He can see how Jinhyuk’s dick disappears inside of him, aided by him bouncing Wooseok on his cock. Jinhyuk is no small guy, and Seungyoun can almost imagine the outline of his cock against Wooseok’s stomach from the inside. 

“There’s room for one more.”

Jinhyuk clearly notices his gaze focused on Wooseok’s hole. Wooseok, for the most part, looks embarrassed at being so open, but his eyes are still pleading. His hands are still bound so he’s completely open and vulnerable, but Seungyoun sees how he mouths “_ please” _when Seungyoun looks at him.

Seungyoun moves closer, grabbing at the forgotten lube. While he’s doing this, Jinhyuk sneaks one hand over to Wooseok’s hole, slipping a finger in alongside his cock.

It seems like the don’t actually need the lube. When Jinhyuk pushes in a second finger, Seungyoun watches as his own come leaks down Jinhyuk’s cock, the sight beyond arousing.

“Fucking hell.”

Seungyoun finally comes close enough to touch them, running his fingers along Wooseok’s rim, stretched wide around Jinhyuk’s cock and fingers. He slips one in alongside his, Wooseok gasping and whining at the additional stretch.

“Want me, baby boy?” Seungyoun asks, using Jinhyuk’s nickname. “Want me and Jinhyuk, together? Fucking you?”

Seungyoun tears his gaze away from his hole and to his face, watching as Wooseok nods frantically, breathing out soft “_ yes yes yes” _over and over. 

He pours more lube onto his cock as he and Jinhyuk remove their fingers. With one hand, he positions his cock against Jinhyuk’s, the other lifting up Wooseok’s thigh and spreading him even more.

All three of them moan as he pushes in slowly. It’s tight, _ beyond _ tight. Jinhyuk bites down on Wooseok’s shoulder, trying to keep himself quiet so they can hear Wooseok’s quiet sounds.

Wooseok is gasping for breath when Seungyoun pushed all the way in. He’s looking up at the ceiling, or off into space, they don’t know. There are fresh tears in his eyes that Seungyoun kisses away gently. He feels wetness against his stomach, knowing Wooseok just came, especially by how he clenches around them and trembles. 

It’s quiet for a while. “You okay? Want us to stop?”

Wooseok shakes his head, face pressed against Jinhyuk’s as the other man kisses his face softly. “J-Just….. a minute….” He finally speaks.

They stay there, all tangled together, exchanging gentle kisses while Wooseok calms down. His cock is soft, but he seems like he can come again.

“Ready?” Jinhyuk asks.

Wooseok nods, his eyes closing as he leans his head against Seungyoun’s shoulder, pressing open mouthed kisses against the skin there. When they both move, it turns into him just moaning against him.

They move slowly, not wanting to hurt Wooseok, but also because it’s unbelievably tight. Seungyoun doesn’t know how Jinhyuk is still hard, he’s about to come and he just came already.

Again, the two move together, pushing in and out in tandem, carefully watching Wooseok’s face for any kind of discomfort. They find none, only seeing him almost drunk on pleasure. 

It only takes a few thrusts for Jinhyuk to come, adding to the mess already inside of Wooseok. 

Slowly, he pulls back, letting Seungyoun take over his hold on Wooseok as he pulls out and away from them. 

As soon as he’s away, Seungyoun let’s go of his self control. He wraps Wooseok’s thighs around himself before grabbing his waist, holding him steady as the thrusts wildly up into him. Wooseok is crying out in his ear, begging incoherently but Seungyoun can just make out forms of “_ more” _ and “ _ don’t stop”. _

Like Jinhyuk, it doesn’t take him long before he comes one final time. He feels Wooseok shake, knows him well enough to know he just came dry. He doesn’t move, just stays wrapped up in the embrace. 

Jinhyuk returns, gently undoing the belt around Wooseok’s wrists. He carefully wraps his arms around Wooseok, pulling him off Seungyoun’s cock, earning him a whine from both Wooseok and Seungyoun before gently laying down Wooseok on the bed, Seungyoun moving out of the way for Wooseok to lie comfortably. 

Somehow, Jinhyuk had a washcloth with him. He must’ve went to the bathroom and gotten it without either him or Woosoek noticing. But he doubt Wooseok would notice anything at this point, one step away from unconsciousness.

The two clean him up gently, moving his legs slowly and carefully to clean the come from him without disturbing him, trying not to irritate the sensitive skin of his cock and hole.

Finally, clean enough, the two lie down on either side of Wooseok, who’s long gone at this point. They curl around him, all tangled together, and fall asleep.

Sharing is nice.

  
  
  


True to his word, they don’t have to worry about breakfast as Wooseok doesn’t wake until 4 pm. Jinhyuk is gone by then, having his own schedule, but he talked with Seungyoun before he left.

Seungyoun carries Wooseok into the kitchen at around 5 pm, Wooseok unable to walk.

Hangyul makes sure to comment on that when they walk past. 

“Damn, you got fucked _ good _last night, hyung.”

Wooseok glares at him as best he can with his sleep mussed hair, being carried by a laughing Seungyoun.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, at the gates of heaven: he-  
God, opening this fic: fuck no


End file.
